Season 3  Episode 11 Sneek Peek
by Burning Candles
Summary: A sneek peek of how season 3 should have continued
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so let me just say, there's been an issue with this for a while. And I'm just tired of waiting for Season Four of this well-written, ingenious, amazingly captivating, interesting show. So, as a result, I have decided to continue this in a way of my not-so-captivating style of writing. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Check out my other stories if you want. Don't if not. And I just really hope that you guys like this._

_- Ana_

_(P.S. This leaves off where the series ended. Episode 11 season 3)._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 11: Missing<strong>

"Brother?" Kyle's head tilted slightly in confusion. However, his grip remained strong around Cassid'y throat.

"Yes." Gasping for air, the Latnok member let a bead of sweat run down the crook of his nose which dripped dramatically on the floor in the moment of tension. "Our mother...worked with Baylin at Xzzyx. They were an item. Very close. She understood him... Their genes created you."

"Sarah was closer. And you killed her. By genetics or not, you are not my brother. I wish you would die."

"Then do it yourself mate. Then you'll be just like Jessi. Pathetic. Worthless...a killer. Endangering all the ones you care about."

"I would never harm my family."

"They aren't...your family."

In fury, Kyle tossed Cassidy out of the already broken window. Just in time, Jessi showed up. Her eyes grew wide at the scene. Kyle was now hovering over Cassidy, who was trying to regain some form of strength.

"Kyle," she said, "you need to stop." He didn't seem to hear her. Or, rather, he didn't want to hear her. "He isn't worth it. You would feel no better killing him now then you would if you had killed him accidentally."

"If you try to kill me," Cassidy warned, "I'll kill you first."

"Latnok doesn't want me dead. That would defeat the purpose and you'd be at fault." Gathering his senses, he used the method Jessi had used only a coupe days before. Kyle watched as Cassidy automatically reached over where is small intestine would be. He watched as the man withered in pain. In fact he was so distracted by his anger, he didn't even notice Jessi, causing him to be rammed onto the ground.

"You have to stop," she said. Her voice was almost a whisper. "You can't do this my way. It's not you." Purposely, she let Cassidy run away. "Stay," she said, holding Kyle back when he tried to chase after him. "There will be plenty of time. Besides, you're going to need some way to explain the window to Nicole."

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Confused and irritated, Kyle looked his friend straight in the eyes. "What makes you think this is the time-"

"Whenever I get this way, you _always_ have something to say. You're _always_ there to protect me. Now it's my turn to protect you. And if I have to drag you around with me, kicking and screaming, just to make sure that you don't go after him, I will. It's what friends do and I refuse to break that rule. Especially since I know you would _never_ forgive yourself if you had killed him tonight. It would eat you alive and you know it."

For a moment, he didn't speak. He couldn't find any words to say. There were so many thoughts running trough him entangled with so many feelings. He knew Jessi was right, but he still felt angry. Only by this point, he was more upset with himself than with anyone else. Finally, he thought of something to say.

"Where's Amanda?"

_You would say that_, Jessi thought to herself. "She's home. Don't worry." Her stomache suddenly felt sick. After all she had done, he still wanted no part of her. After the kiss they had shared before he left to Latnok, he still chose the girl next door over her. "Her mom was out tonight so she's alone if you want to talk to her."

"Thanks." Immediatly, he ran next door.

* * *

><p>Jessi threw another dart at the picture she had drawn of Amanda that was now hanging on her wall. One to the left eye.<p>

"Jessi," Nicole said, walking into the room.

"What?" One to her neck.

"What happened to the window?"

"Kyle did it." Another to her mouth. Her emotions bubbled inside.

"What happened?"

"Ask him." One more to the left eye of Amanda.

"He's not home."

"That's unfortunate." The ear.

"Is something wrong?" Cautiously walking in, Nicole Trager, sat on Jessi's bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Nose.

"You can't bottle it in."

Jessi threw seven darts at the drawing then took a deep breath. "I'm mad."

"At Amanda," Nicole stated.

"At Kyle." Turning around, she crossed her arms and sat in the chair at her desk.

"Since when?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alrigt-"

"It's just he's always so caught up in Amanda."

"Ah."

"And no matter how much I do for him or what we've been trough, he still chooses her. And I know you don't approve anyway," she said before Nicole could add that in. "But still. You'd think after they broke up, he would just move on. Take interest in someone else. It wouldn't bug me as much if it were someone else. It's just her. She knows everything now. And she still wants him back."

"And that bad because?"

"Because, she so 'good' and she tugs him around. Not only that, but she thinks that she can jsut take him abckafter hurting him so bad. She never talks things through with him before jumping to conclusions. I mean, look at how quick she assumed Kyle was cheating on her. Obviously, that shows a lak of trust. And I just think she's more trouble than she's worth. Everyone thinks she's so innocent and pure. She's not. She has to be the most irritating, whiny bitch ever. And Kyle can't see that because that's all he cares about. She has him wapped around her pinky and it pisses me off that that she always has to be protected, and saved. And I know that sounds hypocritical, but at least I have some grasp of reality. You can't trust everyone. And Kyle trust her which bugs me because he hardly even looks atme when she's around but he claims we're close. And I just dont' agree with that when she's around. He's going to ruin everything."

"Then why are you mad at Kyle?"

"Because..." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "He makes my heart skip three beats."

"Three?"

"I've counted."

"Of course. It that all?"

"No. It just seems like we're growing farther and farther. And I don't understand how he can just...hide his feelings and pick someone he knows isn't the one for him. I get so nervous around him...that I act like a total jerk. And...he knows I love him...and he keeps jerking me around."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I know you probably thought this was a chapter and I'm sorry it isn't. Still, I just wanted to let you guys know with a short update that this account is no longer active. I just feel like my writing has really improved witht the time I spent away from this account and my plots are a lot better now. My new account that I will be uplading on is now: **Modesto-Love-128898.** My first fanfiction on there will be a Puckleberry fanfiction that I hope you all enjoy. You guys can message me on there and I will be taking requests on stories now.

Thank you to all of you guuys who have read, commented, alerted, and favorited my stories. I just hope you like all the new ones that I am going to upload. Thanks so much. I love you guys.

XOXO

Ana


End file.
